


Anywhere You Want to Take Me

by ItsTheatrical



Series: Anywhere You Want to Take Me [1]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom Kurt, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Kurt, Romance, Sub Blaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheatrical/pseuds/ItsTheatrical
Summary: ...Stavano Ballando e il respiro di Kurt era delicato nel suo orecchio, persuadendolo come non aveva mai fatto prima. “E adesso vorrei mostrarti qualcos’altro.” Sussurrò Kurt. “Ma ho bisogno che tu ti fidi di me. Puoi farlo?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anywhere You Want to Take Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968266) by [fearlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly). 



> NdA: Grazie per la lettura. I commenti sono benvenuti :)  
> Glee non mi appartiene o i suoi personaggi o qualunque canzone menzionata.
> 
> NdT: Ciao. È la mia prima traduzione, quindi spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro e aver reso giustizia a questa bellissima raccolta. Non so come trovare una beta, qualcuno che corregga la traduzione prima della pubblicazione, quindi ho cercato di correggerla da sola. Se qualcuno fosse disponibile gliene sarei grata. Buona lettura

È cominciato tutto con un semplice sguardo ed un sorriso sulle scale della Dalton Academy, molto tempo fa.  
Il turbine che era la loro vita, li ha portati qui, a questo momento. Questo momento era importante, non perché era la loro prima volta, o la loro luna di miele, o il loro anniversario, o il loro compleanno… Avevano già raggiunto queste pietre miliari, e, si, sono state più che speciali… Ma questo giorno era importante perchè lui semplicemente lo amava, e quell’amore era reciproco.  
Non era un giorno speciale in particolare per Kurt, era il più importante giorno della sua vita per nessuna ragione, a parte per il sentimento eternamente rannicchiato nel suo cuore e nella sua anima… Il sentimento che ha provato a sopprimere per anni… Il sentimento che ha finalmente esposto a Blaine, e a cui Blaine si è adattato, come ha fatto con qualsiasi altro aspetto della loro vita.  
Era innamorato dell’uomo che dormiva accanto a lui. Gli aveva appena dimostrato quanto lo amasse e lo accettasse, e adesso era profondamente addormentato in uno stato di beatitudine.  
Kurt tracciò con un dito il profilo del bicipite di Blaine, mentre stava appoggiato su un gomito guardandolo. Era così bello. La sua pelle olivastra era nuda e marchiata. Il soffice profilo dei suoi muscoli era stato terreno di gioco per la lingua e la punta delle dita di Kurt. Il suo viso sembrava così pacifico durante il sonno e quegli scuri ricci selvaggi che adornavano la sua testa facevano sciogliere Kurt. Non era possibile per il suo cuore gonfiarsi maggiormente, ma in qualche modo lo foce quando ripensò alla notte passata, nella sua mente…  
_“Abbiamo fatto così tante esperienze, Dolcezza” Kurt sussurrò nell’orecchio di Blaine mentre ballavano lentamente nel loro soggiorno. Erano entrambi nei loro pigiami perchè non era un’occasione speciale, dopotutto - solo una giornata ordinaria - finché Kurt non poté più nasconderlo. L’urgenza nella sua anima ebbe la meglio su di lui e dovette rivelarlo al suo unico vero amore._  
_Aveva scelto una delle loro canzoni preferite, ‘Come what May’, e aveva chiesto a suo marito di ballare. Kurt fu felice quando vide l’angolo della bocca di Blaine sollevarsi verso l’alto in un sorriso, una volta accettata la sorprendente proposta di suo marito. “Mi piacerebbe ballare con te”, si alzò e prese la mano offertagli da Kurt._  
_Ora stavano Ballando e il respiro di Kurt era delicato nel suo orecchio, persuadendolo come non aveva mai fatto prima. “E adesso vorrei mostrarti qualcos’altro.” Sussurrò Kurt. “Ma ho bisogno che tu ti fidi di me. Puoi farlo?”_  
_Blaine era, alla fine, incuriosito e assolutamente intrigato. “Sai che mi fido sempre di te, Kurt.”_  
_“Ho bisogno che tu ci pensi a riguardo, Dolcezza, perchè quello che faremo andrà oltre ciò che abbiamo fatto fin’ora, e ho bisogno di sapere che sei sicuro di voler intraprendere questo viaggio con me.” Kurt, ondeggiando e guidando il moro nella loro danza, incrociò il suo sguardo azzurro-verde con quello color nocciola dell’altro._  
_Il respiro di Blaine si bloccò nella sua gola. Il cuore gli martellò nel petto. Non aveva mai visto o sentito Kurt in questo modo prima. Il suo sguardo era scuro, ma incredibilmente chiaro. Il tono nella sua voce aveva qualcosa all’interno - confidenza, oscurità, e così tanto amore. Blaine si protese per annullare il piccolo spazio tra loro. Era sicuro. Non era mai stato più sicuro nella sua vita. “Sono pronto. Andrò ovunque tu voglia portarmi.”_  
_Kurt sorrise. Blaine amava il sorriso dell’altro sopra ogni altra cosa. Aveva dedicato la sua vita per far sorridere Kurt, e ancora una volta, ebbe successo. La mano di Kurt salì da dove era posizionata, per guidare Blaine. Premette un dito sotto il mento di Blaine e gli sollevo il viso. Diede un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra, casto, ma non innocente; Blaine sentì i fuochi d’artificio. “Dammi un minuto. Quando ti chiamo puoi venire in camera da letto.” E con questo se ne andò._  
_Blaine rimase da solo nel soggiorno con il cuore gonfio e la mente annebbiata. Respirò profondamente di anticipazione. Cosa aveva in mente suo marito? Cosa intendeva Kurt con ‘puoi venire in camera da letto’, come se fosse una sorta di permesso?_  
_“Dolcezza” sentì chiamare la voce di Kurt… No, convocare._  
_Blaine era teso. Salì le scale lentamente, ma con risolutezza. Il suo cuore martellava nel petto, in una dolce e dolorosa eccitazione. Non aveva idea di cosa Kurt avesse in mente, ma sapeva che qualsiasi cosa fosse avrebbe sicuramente cambiato le loro dinamiche in camera da letto. Gli piaceva il sesso che facevano così com’era, ma c’era stato qualcosa nello sguardo di Kurt… Qualcosa nella sua voce che aveva detto a Blaine che non avevano ancora sperimentato il loro potenziale, e questo lo aveva eccitato._  
_Entrò nella loro stanza. Kurt aveva chiuso le persiane e spento tutte le luci, eccetto per una leggera, proveniente dalla lampada nell’angolo. Era ancora facile vedere, ma rendeva l’ambiente attraente. Si voltò e vide Kurt in piedi ai piedi del loro letto king-size. Le ginocchia di Blaine cedettero alla vista della pura bellezza di suo marito. Sembrava che fosse diventato più alto e robusto, ma doveva essere l’effetto del modo in cui la luce si rifletteva sul suo petto glabro. Era così bello. Ma ciò che catturò l’attenzione di Blaine e fece fermare il suo cuore erano i pantaloni che indossava. Non li aveva mai visti prima. Erano di pelle nera e appoggiati appena sotto il suo bacino, ed erano incredibilmente stretti. “Oh Gesù” borbottò Blaine trattenendo il respiro. Poteva vedere ogni squisito dettaglio del corpo di Kurt - non voleva quindi chiudere gli occhi o battere le palpebre. Kurt era semplicemente… Bellissimo._  
_Kurt guardò l’amore della sua vita entrare nella stanza per la milionesima volta - ma questa volta fu come la prima. Notò il modo in cui Blaine era intrigato - poteva leggere i suoi occhi come un libro. Sorrise a se stesso quando notò la sorpresa e il bisogno nella sua espressione. Sapeva di averlo. Sapeva che non si poteva tornare indietro ora. Blaine gli apparteneva. Si muoveva in avanti, i suoi stivali calpestavano il parquet mentre si avvicinava a suo marito. Si fermò a pochi centimetri da lui e gli accarezzò la guancia. Blaine si strofinò contro il suo tocco. Era chiaro che Blaine fosse innamorato._  
_“Prima di cominciare hai bisogno di dirti due cose, Dolcezza” Kurt lo guardò._  
_Blaine era silenzioso. Anche se avesse voluto dire qualcosa, la sua voce glielo impedì._  
_“Per prima cosa, io non faro mai niente che possa farti male. Tutto quello che succederà stasera deriva da un amore puro e onesto.”_  
“Lo so questo.” Ansimò Blaine. Era completamente incantato nello sguardo di Kurt.  
_Kurt sorrise. “E secondo, se vuoi che io mi fermi ad un certo punto dì semplicemente ‘stop’.”_  
_Blaine poté solo annuire in accordo. E prima che se ne rendesse conto, Kurt indietreggiò di alcuni passi. Ciò che successe dopo fu l’inizio di un viaggio, e Blaine sapeva che non si sarebbe potuti tornare indietro. Non più._  
_“Spogliati.”_  
_Gli occhi di Blaine guizzarono. Ci volle qualche momento per permettere alle parole di penetrare. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa… Non sapeva cosa avrebbe voluto dire, ma la sua voce rimase intrappolata nella sua gola. Con le mani tremanti cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia del pigiama, un bottone per volta. Lo aveva già fatto così tante volte prima, togliersi i vestiti per suo marito… E anche Kurt lo aveva fatto. Ma non è mai stato come questo… Non era mai stato così… Sporco - così inebriante._  
_Kurt guardò il processo interiore di Blaine. Lo aveva scritto in faccia, e ovviamente rivelato dai suoi occhi nocciola. Il modo in cui Blaine osservava, il modo in cui si muoveva attentamente per sbottonarsi, faceva venire a Kurt voglia di baciarlo e marchiarlo. Guardò come la sua camicia del pigiama ondeggiò fino al pavimento per raccogliersi in un mucchietto. Blaine era splendido. Lo vide fermarsi e Kurt solo annuì gentilmente, incoraggiandolo ad andare avanti._  
_Blaine artigliò i suoi pollici alla vita dei suoi pantaloni e li spinse verso il basso, rivelando completamente ciò che era dolorante da un po’ - era duro. Sibilò leggermente quando l’aria della stanza accarezzò la sua erezione, ma ciò che lo fece grugnire era il modo in cui suo marito lo guardava, come se fosse una preda._  
_Il cuore di Kurt batté più forte e i suoi occhi brillarono alla vista di suo marito ormai nudo. Naturalmente lo aveva già visto molte volte nudo, ma questa sera era diverso. stasera era come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Gli si avvicinò nuovamente e mise una mano sulla guancia di Blaine. Poteva sentire e percepire il suo respiro accelerare e aveva già il corpo brillante per il sudore. Si abbassò leggermente e gli rubò un bacio. Le sue labbra indugiarono, come se lo stesse assaggiando._  
_Blaine era affamato. Appena sentì le labbra di Kurt sulle sue, pressò all’interno la sua lingua. Era così pieno di lussuria e passione che un’altra sola parola di Kurt, un altro singolo suo tocco, lo avrebbe mandato oltre il limite._  
_Kurt indietreggiò, rompendo il bacio con un pop. Blaine quasi inseguì la sua bocca, ma Kurt cominciò a parlare. “Rendiamo chiara una cosa, Dolcezza” i suoi occhi si strinsero, ma sorrise. “Verrai per me stanotte se e quando te lo permetterò.” Ammiccò e tracciò verso il basso il nudo petto di Blaine con un dito, prima d ritrarlo per sedersi ai piedi del letto._  
_Blaine rimase in piedi cercando di raccogliere i pensieri come poteva. Pensava di conoscere ogni parte nascosta dell’anima di Kurt, quindi questo fu uno shock per lui. Era così diverso, così… Giusto. Immaginò che questo non sarebbe potuto succedere prima perchè la dominanza che Kurt stava esibendo era… Così incredibilmente sua e, senza dimenticare, SEXY. Un’altra parola lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri._  
“Inginocchiati.”  
_Si abbassò per inginocchiarsi senza porsi alcuna domanda. Il suo cuore batteva velocemente, la sua erezione era dolorante, e la sua anima aleggiava come mai prima d’ora. Sapeva che Kurt lo aveva nel palmo della mano, e non c’era altro luogo dove lui avrebbe preferito essere._  
_“Vedo quanto sei duro, Dolcezza.” Disse Kurt stuzzicandolo. “Scommetto che vuoi toccarti, esatto? O ancora meglio, vuoi che io ti tocchi, hmmm?”_  
_Blaine espirò un piagnucolio. “Per favore.”_  
_“‘Per favore’ cosa?”_  
_Blaine realizzò di non sapere come chiederlo. Non aveva mai dovuto chiederlo prima. I suoi occhi nocciola incrociarono quelli blu di Kurt, implorando silenziosamente un aiuto. Tutto ciò che riuscì a raccogliere fu… “Per favore, Kurt.”_  
“‘Per favore, Kurt’, cosa?”  
_Blaine gemette e chiuse gli occhi. Prese un respiro profondo provando a mantenere il controllo. Stava tutto succedendo così velocemente e a malapena sapeva cosa fosse quel ’tutto’. Quando aprì gli occhi vide Kurt in piedi davanti a lui. Poteva vedere quanto fossero incredibilmente stretti quei pantaloni, e per Kurt era un record. I suoi occhi salirono verso l’alto, seguendo la figura stretta di Kurt, passando per il suo petto latteo fino ai suoi occhi. “Per favore, Kurt, potrei toccarmi?” Blaine arrossì quando sentì la sua stessa richiesta._  
_Kurt era preparato per questa notte. Aveva organizzato tutto, e anche se sapeva come si sarebbe sentito emotivamente, niente lo aveva preparato alla reazione di Blaine. Sapeva che la avrebbe amata e a malapena manteneva la calma. Kurt fu sollevato perchè sapeva molto bene che questa notte sarebbe potuta andare totalmente male, ma Blaine non lo avrebbe deluso - Blaine non lo avrebbe mai deluso e per questo sarebbe stato ricompensato. “Puoi, mio principe.”_  
_Blaine sentì quelle parole e andò in estasi. Chiuse gli occhi e borbotto un ‘grazie’ prima di muovere la sua mano tremante per circondare la sua erezione dolorante._  
“Ad una condizione.” Intervenne Kurt.  
_Blaine piagnucolò._  
_“Lo farai indossando questa.” Kurt sollevò la mano per rivelare una ball gag*._  
_Gli occhi di Blaine si spalancarono. “K-kurt…”_  
_“Hmmm?”_  
_“N-non ho mai…”_  
_“Lo so.” Kurt si piegò in avanti per accarezzargli una guancia. “Sarai bellissimo indossandola per me.”_  
_Il petto di Blaine si gonfiò. Pensò di andare in iperventilazione a causa della totale lussuria che sentiva nel suo cuore. Kurt continuò a guardarlo mentre teneva la palla rossa davanti alla bocca di Blaine. “Apri la bocca, Dolcezza.”_  
_Blaine obbedì e la spalancò. Kurt mise la palla dolcemente nella sua bocca, portò le cinghie dietro la sua testa e le allacciò. Le strinse, sentendo i gemiti di Blaine. “Sei bellissimo, Blaine.” Kurt lo guardò… Dentro… Divorandolo con lo sguardo._  
_Blaine faticava a respirare, non tanto per il bavaglio, ma per la sua eccitazione. Kurt poteva sentire l’aria che veniva aspirata ed espirata dalle sue narici. Le sue labbra erano tese attorno alla palla e il suo petto era gonfio di lussuria. Kurt si avvicinò alla scrivania per prendere il lubrificante. Ne spremette un po’ sulla sua sobbalzante lunghezza e si accostò al suo viso. “Puoi iniziare.”_  
_Blaine gemette. E iniziò. Cosparse la propria pelle con il lubrificante. La sua erezione non era mai stata così dura, la punta non era mai stat così gonfia, e i suoi testicoli mai così pesanti. Il suo pugno si muoveva velocemente… Questo non era il momento per muoversi lentamente, mentre il suo corpo era in preda alla passione… Nella foga di venire._  
_“Rallenta Dolcezza, o ti sfinirai.” Disse Kurt dal letto. “E hai una lunga notte di fronte a te.”_  
_La testa di Blaine cadde in avanti a quelle parole, era troppo eccitato per poter rallentare. Provò a concentrarsi sul suo respiro, ma la sua mente continuava a tornare alla evidente erezione nella sua presa. Provò a rallentare i movimenti, nonostante tutto dentro di lui urlasse di muoversi più veloce, più veloce, più veloce, di più, di più, di più. Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo e vide il grande rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di Kurt. “OH CAZZO!” Pensò e grugni nuovamente contro il bavaglio._  
_Kurt lo sapeva. Sapeva che Blaine non avrebbe resistito molto ancora. Sapeva anche che Blaine era molto lontano dall’aver finito. Sentiva un senso di orgoglio attraversare il suo corpo. Un orgoglio che avrebbe potuto far perdere a Blaine la testa con delle semplici parole. Ci sono state così tante volte nelle loro vite, nelle quali hanno perso la testa per l’altro - ogni volta che facevano l’amore era fantastico, ma questo - questo era qualcosa di interamente diverso. Kurt sapeva che non sarebbero più tornati indietro e, francamente, non c’era modo in cui avrebbero POTUTO tornare indietro dopo questo. Era sconvolgente e travolgente, e lo stavano facendo insieme. Kurt guardava suo marito inginocchiato nel mezzo della loro camera da letto, la sua testa sollevata, il suo petto ansante e il suo pugno che lo stimolava. Sembrava così vulnerabile, così splendido, che Kurt voleva stringerlo a se e proteggerlo da qualsiasi cosa, ma prima sarebbe stato scopato._  
_“Vieni qui, Dolcezza.” Lo chiamò Kurt. “Gattona da me.”_  
_Blaine agitò la testa. Aveva sentito bene? Gattona? Emise un piagnucolio. Venne naturalmente smorzato per via del bavaglio, ma Kurt lo sentì chiaramente._  
_“Si, ho detto gattona. Sai come si gattona, no?”_  
_Blaine annuì e lasciò la sua erezione, Si lasciò andare sulle mani e sulle ginocchia e cominciò lentamente il viaggio verso il suo amore. Era chiaro che fosse alla completa mercé di Kurt. Gli era anche chiaro che amasse così tanto tutto questo. Amava Kurt così tanto._  
_Raggiunse finalmente la sua destinazione mentre Kurt lo stava già aspettando con i pantaloni sbottonati. Lo stomaco di Blaine sembrò brontolare in una lussuriosa fame. Guardò in alto, negli occhi di Kurt, e lo implorò attraverso il bavaglio._  
_Kurt gli sorrise e passò la mano tra i suoi ricci. “Cosa c’è? Vuoi succhiarmelo?”_  
_Blaine annuì velocemente con un gemito._  
_“Ma come pensi di riuscir a succhiarmelo con quella in bocca?”_  
_Blaine sapeva che adesso Kurt stava giocando con lui. Gemette nuovamente e si sposto sulle sue ginocchia. I suoi occhi bruciavano nel bellissimo sguardo di Kurt. Uno smorzato ‘per favore?’ gli usci dalla bocca._  
_Kurt gli sollevò il mento con un dito. “Vuoi che te lo tolga?”_  
_Blaine annuì._  
_Kurt rise e ammiccò “Come una puttana del cazzo.**”_  
_OH MIO DIO, Blaine voleva morire. Le parole di Kurt bruciarono un buco direttamente dentro di lui. Era in uno stato di frenetica lussuria. Senza essere in grado di controllarsi, i suoi piedi scalpitarono dietro di lui, pregando silenziosamente Kurt di toglierli il bavaglio, così avrebbe potuto ingoiare la sua lunghezza. Gemette e piagnucolò, implorandolo con lo sguardo._  
_“Oh, questo ha attirato la tua attenzione, non è così, dolce principe?” Kurt lo stuzzicò. “Ti piace essere chiamato puttana, esatto? È perchè è ciò che sei? Una puttana del cazzo, per me?”_  
_Blaine sbuffò e annuì. Mise le mani sulle cosce di Kurt e le tirò verso di se. Emise uno smorzato ‘per favore. Cazzo.’_  
_Kurt slacciò il bavaglio e lo tolse gentilmente dalla bocca di Blaine. Immediatamente Blaine cominciò a balbettare. “Kurt, per favore, lasciamelo succhiare. Non so cosa stia succedendo, ma ho bisogno del tuo cazzo più dell’aria.”_  
_Kurt sollevò un sopracciglio. “Fai attenzione a ciò che mi dici, puttana, perchè potrei prendere in considerazione il breath play***.”_  
_Blaine si fermò. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e il respiro gli si bloccò in bocca. “Per favore, amore mio.”_  
_Quelle quattro parole portarono Kurt al limite. Si alzò e si abbassò i pantaloni, rivelando esattamente ciò che Blaine voleva, la sua pulsante erezione. “È questo quello che vuoi, puttana?”_  
_“Si, per favore.” Piagnucolò._  
_“Lo sai, è tuo. È sempre stato tuo.”_  
Blaine non ebbe bisogno di ulteriori istruzioni. Si avvicinò e con un solo movimento ingoiò il pene di Kurt. Il castano fu sorpreso dall’entusiasmo dell’altro. Gemette e passò una mano tra i suoi ricci, tirandoli. “Oh mio dio, Dolcezza.”  
_Blaine si spinse più a fondo, la sua gola si contraeva intorno alla grossa testa del membro di Kurt, come se ne fosse imbavagliato. Sentì Kurt allontanarlo tirandogli i capelli e annaspò in cerca d’aria, prima che l’altro lo rispingesse in avanti. Kurt continuò con questo movimento ancora e ancora. Gli stava scopando la bocca. Le sue labbra andavano avanti e indietro in una stretta presa, mentre Kurt controllava il ritmo. La sua lingua vorticava meglio che poteva attorno alla lunghezza, ma sapeva che ciò che mandava Kurt in estasi ogni volta era quando si spingeva in fondo alla sua gola_.  
_Kurt stava impazzendo. Sapeva di essere brutale, ma in questo momento non gli importava… Tutto ciò che voleva era nutrire Blaine. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era di svuotarsi nella gola di Blaine. I suoi occhi blu brillarono quando abbassò lo sguardo su suo marito. Era così bello e così obbediente e così perfetto. Blaine sollevò le sue iridi dorate… L’amore sottomesso che Kurt ci vide lo fece venire. Venne con forti esplosioni, riversando il suo bianco seme nella bocca di Blaine, giù per la sua gola e nel suo stomaco. “PORCA PUTTANA!” Urlò. “Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…”_  
_Tutto ciò che poté fare Blaine fu ingoiare. Kurt aveva una presa ferma sulla sua testa e non aveva modo di muoversi - non che lo volesse. Prese tutto ciò che Kurt gli diede. Il suo cuore era pieno di amore immenso e la sua anima si librò appena sentì Kurt dire il suo nome._  
_Kurt uscì dalla bocca di Blaine e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui. I suoi occhi erano vitrei e il suo respiro irregolare. Premette un leggero bacio sulle labbra di Blaine. “Ti amo così tanto. Sono stato troppo duro?”_  
_Blaine lo baciò con fame. “Sei stato perfetto, e ti amo così tanto che non riesco nemmeno a descriverlo.”_  
_“Lo hai appena fatto, Dolcezza. E adesso mi prenderò cura di te.” Kurt si rimise in piedi lentamente dietro a suo marito, ancora inginocchiato. Si inginocchiò dietro di lui aprendo le gambe. Il suo bagnato e morbido membro era pressato contro il coccige. Le sue braccia avvolsero il torso di Blaine e la sua mano trovò la sua rigida erezione. “Mmm…” Kurt gemette nel suo orecchio._  
_I fianchi del moro si spingevano in avanti mentre sentiva il pugno di Kurt circondarlo. Ruotò la testa verso la bocca di Kurt. “Ti amo.” Sussurrò e, prima che se ne accorgesse, Kurt lo stava masturbando. “Ohh, Dio. Kurt.” Si appoggiò indietro, sorretto dal forte petto del castano. Sapeva che non ci sarebbe voluto molto per farlo scoppiare._  
_Kurt baciò il lato del collo di Blaine. I suoi baci erano amorevoli e teneri, ma le sue parole grondavano di lussuria. “Ti piace quando ti chiamo ‘puttana’, non è così?”_  
_“Diamine siiii.” Sibilò Blaine._  
Kurt rise delicatamente. “Piace anche a me. Tanto.” Lo baciò ancora mentre il suo pugno aumentò il ritmo. “Sei stato così bravo stasera. Ti sei fidato di me e ti amo così tanto per questo. Voglio che tu venga per me. Lo farai, Dolcezza?”  
_Prima che Kurt potesse finire la sua domanda retorica, Blaine venne. “PORCA PUTTANA, KURT!” Strillò. Seme caldo schizzò sul pavimento di fronte a lui. il su corpo si contorse contro il petto di Kurt quando cercò semplicemente di respirare. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo si tese mentre cantilenava “Kurt, Kurt, io amo, amo, amo, amo, ti amo.”_

+

Gli occhi di Blaine si aprirono, e vide che suo marito lo stava guardando dall’alto. Arrossì e si girò verso di lui, lasciando soffici baci sul suo bicipite. Kurt sorrise e il suo cuore fluttuò. “Sembri imbarazzato.”  
Blaine lo guardò attraverso la sua cascata di riccioli. “Non sono imbarazzato. Tu hai solo… Cambiato la mia vita la notte scorsa.”  
“Lo ho fatto?”  
“Si. Solo quando pensavo di non poterti amare di più, Kurt Hummel, tu mi hai mostrato una nuova realtà - un nuovo modo di amare, ed è stato bellissimo.”  
Il cuore di Kurt si gonfiò. “Quindi vuoi farlo ancora?”  
“No. Ho _bisogno_ di farlo ancora. È oltre il volerlo.”  
Kurt si abbassò per baciare suo marito. Le loro lingue danzarono dolcemente l’una con l’altra, mentre le punte delle dita accarezzavano i loro volti, le loro gole e i loro petti. “È stato nel mio cuore per molto tempo, Blaine. Ero così spaventato dal fatto che sarebbe potuto non piacerti, ma ho voluto provare. Era solo qualcosa che avevo bisogno di mostrarti. sono così grato che ti sia piaciuto.”  
“Promettimi una cosa.”  
“Qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Che non mi nasconderai mai più ciò che è nel tuo cuore. Il tuo cuore è al sicuro con me, Kurt. Non farei mai niente per ferirti.”  
“Lo so questo. E questo è anche il motivo per cui mi sono aperto con te. E questo perchè sono così eccitato di crescere con te e costruire il nostro piccolo mondo.”  
Blaine tirò il castano verso il basso in modo da potercisi coccolare. Avvolse il suo petto con le braccia e pressò il suo viso sulla sua gola liscia. “Sei l’amore della mia vita, Kurt.”  
“E tu sei il mio, puttana.”  
Sbuffarono entrambi una risata e, dopo qualche momento di dolci baci e calorosi sguardi, erano pronti per il secondo round.

**Author's Note:**

> *http://www.adelehuxley.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/ball-gag.jpg  
> **In originale “cock slut”. Non ho saputo tradurlo in altro modo per mantenere il senso.  
> ***Asfissia erotica. Ho preferito non tradurlo perchè penso usanze meglio in inglese.


End file.
